A Colheita
by Annie PWM
Summary: A Colheita do ponto de vista de Peeta. Como ele se sentiu quando Katniss tomou o lugar da irmã? TRADUÇAO


**N/A: Apenas uma rápida oneshot que eu **_**tinha**_** que escrever. Este livro é maravilhoso. POV Peeta.**

* * *

**A Colheita**

A manhã da Colheita não parece diferente de qualquer outro dia. De fato, nos primeiros minutos eu nem me lembro do significado de porque estou acordado. Antes de me arrastar para fora da cama, no entanto, tudo desaba sobre mim.

A Colheita.

De novo.

Já tem realmente um ano?

Conforme eu me arrasto para fora da cama, não posso deixar de pensar que a cada ano está ficando cada vez pior – o estresse, a preocupação. Se em algum momento, você acha que eu iria me acostumar a ele depois de 16 anos indo a estas malditas cerimonias. Claro, eu não acho que alguém poderia se acostumar com isso. Há algo sobre ver os entes queridos serem arrancados de suas famílias que você não se esquece.

Meu pai, Deus o abençoe, sempre finge que nada esta fora do comum. Minha mãe faz o mesmo. Ela não esconde sua ansiedade bem, no entanto, e ele sempre a deixa de mau humor. Porém, tem uma coisa para estar agradecido esse ano: Myles tem 19 anos agora, esta fora da Colheita. Isso é um membro da família que eu já não tenho que se preocupar.

Eu luto pelas escadas, ainda meio dormindo, sabendo que meu pai vai precisar de ajuda na padaria hoje. Mesmo que o sol da manha só agora espreita o horizonte, as pessoas vão estar acordadas, procurando um negocio no Dia da Colheita. Uma coisa que eu aprendi ao longo dos anos é que os pais vão usar todos os argumentos para convencer seus filhos que não há nada a temer na Colheita. Eles parecem achar que ter um estômago cheio ajuda.

Com certeza, quando eu entrar na padaria terá pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas presentes, negociando pão com meu pai e Myles. Eu rapidamente coloco o avental que sou obrigado a usar pela cabeça e vou ajudar.

"Peeta, bom." diz meu pai ao me ver. "Eu estava quase mandando Myles te chamar. Você já viu Sibba? Nós realmente precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos obter."

Myles sorriu na minha direção com a menção de nosso irmão por que ambos sabemos que mesmo se o meu pai olhasse ele não iria encontra-lo na sua cama. Sibba tem 18 e mesmo sendo sua ultima Colheita, as chances de ele ser escolhido são maiores que nunca. Sendo esse o caso, não há como ele não passar a noite com a sua namorada, Eliisa.

"Não, pai. Eu não o vi", eu falo.

"Deixe-o dormir!" minha mãe fala da sala dos fundos. "É um grande dia!" Sibba sempre foi seu favorito...

Meu pai revira os olhos, mas se volta para os clientes como eu, ajudando a próxima pessoa na fila.

À medida que os minutos passam, a multidão na padaria lentamente começa a diminuir. Eu percebo Sibba entrando silenciosamente pela porta dos fundos, mas ele apenas acena com a cabeça para mim em reconhecimento e continua subindo as escadas. Há muita pouca chance dele ter dormido de verdade na noite passada.

Só quando eu acho que o movimento da manhã terminou, a porta se abre outra vez.

"Gale!" meu pai cumprimenta alegremente. Ele sempre teve uma queda pelo menino, embora eu nunca consegui descobrir o porque. Provavelmente por que ele é próximo dos Everdeens. Meu pai sempre me disse que ele costumava ter uma queda pela mãe de Katniss Everdeen...

"Oi, Sr. Mellark", diz ele sorrindo entusiasmadamente para o meu pai. Eu nunca gostei de Gale. Provavelmente não é culpa dele, no entanto. É apenas o fato dele ser amigo de Katniss; uma façanha que nunca consegui. O jeito que ela sorri perto dele, a forma como eu os vejo conversando na escola – eu nunca quis tanto uma coisa como eu queria isso.

É provável que o fato tenha a ver diretamente com o comportamento alegre de Gale. Ninguém é tão genuinamente feliz no dia da Colheita. Ele esta apenas a procura de um bom negócio.

"Olhando o comércio, eu presumo?" pergunta meu pai.

"Claro. Eu tenho um esquilo para você. Qualquer coisa que você puder me dar seria muito bom." Meu pai pega o esquilo mole em suas mãos e examina rapidamente. Mesmo de longe eu posso dizer que não vale muito a pena. Normalmente os esquilos que Gale vende são flechados de forma limpa pelo olho; o que esse não é.

"Eu sei que não é o melhor", explica Gale rapidamente, olhando não para o meu pai, mas para mim. Eu sempre esqueço de esconder minhas emoções quando ele esta por perto e , por isso eu me tornei sua melhor ferramenta para a negociação. Uma olhada para minha cara lhe diz o que ele esta disposto a oferecer. Eu realmente tenho que trabalhar nisso... "Mas é que geralmente é Katniss quem atira e ela não estava comigo esta manhã. Eu estava esperando levar algum pão como uma surpresa."

Com a menção de Katniss o rosto do meu pai se ilumina. Eu viro meu rosto para esconder a frustação. O que Gale tem que eu não? Ele é mais velho, com certeza, mas eu tenho mais potencial que ele jamais vai ter. Ele esta destinado a morrer nas minas de carvão – é esse realmente o tipo de companheiro que Katniss quer?

"Katniss! o que ela esta fazendo agora? Ela esteve aqui semana passada – bem, você sabe disso; você estava com ela! – mas eu percebi que ela não parecia muito bem. A família dela esta bem?"

"Sim, eles estão bem. Ela provavelmente estava apenas preocupara com a Colheita. E em ter comida suficiente para sua família, sabe como é..." a dica de Gale não passou despercebida por meu pai, mas em vez de ficar com raiva, ele ri.

"Você sabe, não é muito frequentemente você ver duas pessoas que vem aqui juntos – disposto a dividir o que lhes é dado. Katniss deve ser muito especial para você, se esta disposto a compartilhar."

Eu me viro para avaliar a reação de Gale sobre a declaração de forma mais cuidadosa e meu ciúme queima quando eu percebo que suas bochechas estão em chamas. Se não existisse nada entre eles, então por que ele reagiu desse jeito?

" Eu apenas sou grato que ela esta disposta a dividir comigo, senhor. Como esse esquilo prova, eu não atiro tão bem como Katniss." Todos no Distrito 12 sabem que a caça é ilegal. Quase todo mundo aqui sabe que Gale e Katniss caçam. Ninguém se importa considerando que fornecem metade da carne para a gente. Eles não são os únicos, é claro, mas eles são os que se destacam na cabeça de todos. Especialmente por eles serem jovens e "bonitos" o suficiente para jogar a cartada de piedade. Apenas duas crianças da Costura necessitando de comida.

"Bem, eu vou dar-lhe um pão integral, o que acha disso?" meu pai pergunta educadamente. Eu o olho duas vezes. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de apenas dar comida assim.

"Hum, pai?" pergunta Myles do outro lado da sala. Eu tinha esquecido que ele estava lá.

"Não, não, tudo bem meninos. Fiz pão exta essa manhã." Myles e eu não dizemos mais nada, Gale agradece muito o pão. Eu não posso fazer nada, mas pergunto o que esse pão realmente significou para o nosso jantar.

"E boa sorte hoje, Gale", meu pai acrescenta quando Gale se dirige para a porta, seu tom de voz é mais jovial.

"Obrigado", responde Gale. "E você também", ele fala pra mim. Eu apenas aceno em reconhecimento. Ele sai sem dizer mais nada.

"Um bom rapaz", meu pai resmunga, desaparecendo na sala dos fundos.

"Você sabe, teria sido mais barato se ele tivesse acabado de casar com a mãe de Katniss atrás da escola", comento. Myles ri.

"Sim, mas Katniss não estaria aqui, certo?" ele ri, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

"Cala a boca", eu gemi. Myles vem tirando sarro de mim pela minha "paixão" por anos. Mal sabe ele que é muito mais que uma paixão agora. É quase uma obsessão de pleno direito. Ele só ri quando eu volto a subir as escadas.

Eu estou apaixonado por uma menina que não posso nem falar. Quanto embaraçoso que é isso? Sem falar do fato de que ela é da Costura e minha mãe provavelmente me mataria ate mesmo por pensar nisso. Meu pai provavelmente consideraria o destino.

E talvez seja.

Meu pai não conseguiu conquistar a mãe dela, então eu vou ganha-la. Isso faz sentindo, certo? Sim, talvez não...

As horas passam lentamente ou rapidamente, eu não tenho certeza. Tempo perde todo o significado. Isso sempre acontece no dia da Colheita. Sibba vem em torno do meio dia para me desejar boa sorte antes de sair novamente.

Mas o problema é que eu honestamente não estou preocupado com meu nome sendo chamado. Quer dizer, é claro que eu jamais desejaria que eu mesmo seja escolhido, mas o medo que o meu nome seja escolhido não é nada comparado ao medo de que Katniss seja escolhida.

Mesmo nós estando no mesmo ano, ele se inscreve para as tesseras desde que tinha 12. E isso assusta como o inferno vivo dentro de mim.

Mesmo que eu nunca disse uma palavra a ela.

Quando eu vejo que o ponteiro do relógio esta se aproximando do dois, eu saio da cama e visto algo apresentável.

Meu pai e minha mãe vieram cerca de 20 minutos depois para me desejar sorte e foram para a praça. Fico sentado na minha cama ate Sibba e Myles virem e me arrastar para fora de casa.

"Pare de se preocupar", Myles mandou, ainda segurando meu braço enquanto vamos para a praça da cidade. "Você esta mais seguro que qualquer um – mais seguro que a maioria. Quero dizer, pense nisso: se alguém em nossa família for escolhido, vai ser Sibba."

"Obrigada", murmura Sibba. Eu olho e vejo que seu rosto está muito mais pálido do que normalmente é. Mas Eliisa tem a mesma idade de Myles – ela esta segura – então eu sei que seu medo e apenas por si mesmo. E talvez um pouco por mim também, mas eu não contaria com isso.

E eu não estou culpando-o por isso. Eu estou muito preocupado com meu próprio traseiro também.

"Vocês dois vão ficar bem", Myles nos assegura, levantando a voz varias oitavas do seu normal. Sibba e eu olhamos para ele sem graça. A praça esta muito cheia de espectadores para Myles ir mais longe, mas ele nos deseja sorte nos arredores e Sibba e eu continuamos ate encontrar o nosso ano.

Acho os de dezesseis em um bloco próximo do palco e faço meu caminho, sem dizer uma palavra para Sibba ao nos separar. Nenhum de nos dois esta realmente com vontade de falar no momento. Eu examino o grupo rapidamente, mas não encontro Katniss. Seguindo o caminho que o meu irmão tomou, acho os de dezoito. Gale esta confortavelmente situado entre eles. Bem, pelo menos Katniss não esta com ele no momento. Eu odeio vê-los juntos.

Leva alguns minutos, mas eu finalmente vejo Katniss na grande multidão de pessoas. Ela esta segurando a mão da irmã mais nova com força para não perdê-la, e tentando empurrar através da multidão. Ela finalmente consegue colocar a garota onde ela deve ser e caminha para se juntar aos outros jovens de 16 da Costura. Sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém, ela esta no final do grupo, mais próximo dos de 18 do qualquer outra coisa. Eu vejo Gale olhando para ela, e meu ciúme queima mais uma vez. Katniss, no entanto, parece não notar seu olhar.

A multidão vê o prefeito Undersee e a representante do Distrito 12, Effie Trinket, tomarem seus lugares no palco. Um lugar ainda está vazio – o lugar de Haymicth Abernathy, o único vencedor vivo do Distrito 12 dos Jogos Vorazes. Quando o relógio deu duas horas, ficou obvio que Haymicht não vinha. Pelo menos não em tempo. Há essa hora ele provavelmente esta desmaiado de bêbado.

Prefeito Undersee relembra a historia de Panem e as regras dos Jogos Vorazes, mas eu rapidamente parei de prestar atenção. Eu já ouvi isso tudo antes. Em vez disso, olho para uma das grandes bolas de vidro no centro do palco. Cinco desses papeis tem meu nome neles. Sete tem o de Sibba.

Minha atenção se volta para o palco quando Haymicht faz sua entrada, bêbado como sempre. Há alguns poucos aplausos na praça e algum riso, enquanto ele tenta abraçar Trinket, mas a maioria de nós permanece em silencio. Por mais que a Capital queira, eles não podem nos forçar a ser festivos.

Effie Trinket, ainda um pouco abalada com o ataque de Haymicht, caminha pelo palco.

"Feliz Jogos Vorazes!" ela cumprimenta, abrindo os braços como se esperasse aplausos. Nós permanecemos em silencio. "E que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor!" Essas palavras serão gravadas em lápide, sem duvida.

Meus olhos encontraram mais uma vez Katniss na multidão e eu não consigo deixar de pensar em suas chances de sobreviver a esta Colheita. Ela só tem 16 anos – seu nome só devia estar escrito lá cinco vezes. Mas eu sei que não é assim. Eu ouvi ela e Gale discutindo isso na padaria um dia. Seu nome esta na esfera de vidra vinte vezes. Vinte!

Como é que é mesmo possível que ela não tenha sido escolhida antes? Honestamente, eu estou mais preocupado com ela do que comigo mesmo. Vinte vezes... eu não seria capaz de viver sob essa quantidade de stress.

"Primeiro as damas!" eu ouço a voz de Trinket, como se a distancia zumbisse no meu ouvido. Eu vejo sem respirar quando ela chega à esfera e tira um pedaço de papel. Enquanto ela caminha pelo palco, eu faço uma oração silenciosa que Deus pode estar escutando.

_Katniss não... por favor, Katniss não._

"Primrose Everdeen!" chama Effie Trinket. Deixo escapar um suspiro de alivio; Não é Katniss.

E então eu registro o nome.

Um olhar para ela me mostra tudo que eu preciso saber. Não, seu nome não foi chamado, mas o Deus que eu estava orando deve ter um senso de humor retorcido.

Katniss esta com o rosto pálido e está imóvel. Todos olham para ela olhando para a sua irmã no meio da multidão. Sem aviso, Katniss começa a se mover em direção ao palco.

"Prim!" ela chora. E eu sinto meu coração se partir por ela. A multidão também expressa seu descontentamento por um de 12 ser escolhido. "Prim!" as pessoas começam a sair da frente dela.

Quando Katniss encontra Prim ao lado do palco, eu espero que ela abrace a irmã mais nova. Ela não faz nada do tipo, no entanto. Empurrando Prim atrás dela, ela limita as escadas para ela mesma.

"Eu me ofereço! Eu me ofereço como tributo!" ela chora. Desta vez, meu coração realmente faz uma pausa. O amor da minha vida apenas expressou sua sentença de morte. Eu não posso nem me concentrar em nada além de olhar em seu rosto. Embora eu possa dizer que ela está com medo, ela não demonstra – apenas seus olhos mostram. E embora eu saiba que não é saudável, eu me afundo ainda mais no meu amor ao saber que ela é o tipo de pessoa que daria a vida por sua irmã.

Eu nunca faria isso. Não por Sibba. Não por Myles. Mas, novamente, eles são mais velhos do que eu. Mas eu iria esperar que eles fizessem o que Katniss fez? Nem em um milhão de anos.

Eu voltei à realidade com os sons dos gritos histéricos de Prim. Eu olho e vejo-a segurando firmemente a parte de trás do vestido de Katniss. Gale vai ate ela e remove rapidamente a criança gritando. Levanta Prim nos braços, ele diz uma palavra rápida para Katniss antes de ajuda-la a subir no palco.

Como ele pode simplesmente entrega-la assim? Eu nunca iria deixa-la ir! Eles teriam de me matar para tirá-la dos meus braços! Na verdade, eu dou um passo em direção ao palco. Para fazer o que, eu não sei. Surpreendentemente, alguém me segura e eu olho em volta para encontrar Sibba segurando meu braço com força. Ele gentilmente balança a cabeça.

Deus, eu devo ser a pessoa mais obvia do mundo se ate mesmo Sibba sabe que eu sou apaixonado por ela. Ele normalmente é tão distraído.

Eu escuto Katniss se apresentar, com o rosto impassível.

"Eu aposto meus botões que era sua irmã. Não quer que ela roube toda a glória, não é?" Effie Trinket ri. Eu nunca quis tanto estrangular o pescoço de alguém em toda a minha vida. "Vamos lá, pessoal! Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para o nosso mais novo tributo!"

Ninguém bate palmas.

E então, lentamente, como uma onda em toda a multidão, as pessoas começam mostrando-lhe seu respeito. O gesto de admiração do Distrito 12 varre a multidão. Sem duvida, eu deveria colocar os três dedos do meio da mão esquerda nos meus lábios e mantê-los erguidos para ela. Parece errado, porém. Eu só uso esse gesto em funerais e eu não estou pronto para dizer adeus a Katniss ainda.

Haymicht escolhe esse momento para chamar atenção de volta para si mesmo, e eu estou feliz por que posso ver a fraqueza nos olhos de Katniss e eu sei que ela não quer as pessoas olhando para ela. Eu, porém, não me importo; continuo olhando.

Devo ir vê-la depois da Colheita? Para dizer adeus? Ela provavelmente pensaria que eu estava louco. Mas, novamente, eu não me importo.

Meus olhos se afastam de Katniss quando Haymicht cai a direita, fora do palco. Embora eu saiba que não é nada engraçado, eu tenho que impedir meu riso. É um habito nervoso, eu acho.

"É hora de escolher nosso tributo masculino!" eu escuto Effie entoar. Eu não me importo mais. Nada pode ficar pior que isso. Minha vida acabou. Effie caminha no palco lentamente. Ao invés de desperdiçar meu tempo rezando a um Deus que aparentemente me odeia, eu simplesmente gostaria que não fosse o nome de Sibba.

"Peeta Mellark."

Eu olho em volta para ver quem irá para o palco antes mesmo de compreender o nome. Quando eu compreendo olho duas vezes. Peeta Mellark? Eu? Droga de inferno! Será que esse Deus tem uma vingança pessoal contra mim ou algo assim?

Sibba solta o aperto no meu ombro e eu me viro para vê-lo tão branco quanto uma folha de papel. Eu quero tranquilizá-lo, mas eu não posso fazer as palavras saírem da minha boca. Eu não posso fazer isso. Mesmo que de alguma forma eu consiga chegar ate o fim, não posso matar Katniss. Não sou tão bom com morte e ele sabe disso.

"Sinto muito Peeta", resmunga rapidamente. "Eu gostaria, mas... Eliisa... eu não posso."

"Eu sei", respondo. Ando para o palco com passos lentos. A ultima coisa que eu preciso agora é de desmoronar como Haymicht.

Eu tomo meu lugar no palco, ao lado de Katniss e escuto o resto da cerimonia – sobre o Tratado da Traição – sem prestar atenção. Não importa; nada importa.

O único conforto que eu posso ter agora é que talvez eu possa conhecer um pouco melhor Katniss antes de morrermos. Ou antes de eu morrer. Ela é forte o suficiente para vencer essa coisa sozinha, se ela realmente quiser.

Com o hino de Panem tocando, eu faço uma promessa a mim mesmo. Não importa o que aconteça na arena, eu vou fazer o que puder para manter Katniss viva. Por que não importa o caminho que eu siga, ela merece a vida muito mais do que eu. E, francamente, eu não acho que poderia viver sem ela.

**Fim.**

* * *

**ATENÇAO.: Essa fic não me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a estória. Apenas a tradução.**

**N/T: Reviews são bem vindas... O que acharam? Comentem por favor!**


End file.
